A Soul's Voice
by TheShadowedRaven
Summary: Two girls, best friends most of their lives, and two Captains of the Court Guard Squads. The girls end up on different sides of the spectrum, along with the two captains. How will things play out for each of them as they continue on the side they've chosen to follow? (Re-posting after some touch ups). ByakuyaxOc and GinxOc.
1. And So it Begins

**Hello all. Yes, I am still working on the next chapters for my other stories, but since I have this fixed up, I wanted to post it back up. I had to change a character because of circumstances with a former friend, but aside from the new name, the story is mostly the same. I hope this one goes as well as some of my others. :)**

"Blah" - **Talking**

'Blah' - **Thinking**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, sadly lol, just my plot and characters.

* * *

A pair of bright green eyes watches from up on a hill, as several people robed in black, go about their work. The barracks of the thirteen Court Guard squads are stirring as well, and the owner of the eyes can't help but chuckle at a disgruntled yell of

"Matsumoto!" that rings out in the early morning air. Sani chuckles to herself as she stands up, stretching her arms, then dusting off the back of her shihakusho. A soft but amused sigh passes her lips as she walks down to the barracks, she smirks a little as the young white haired Captain of the 10th squad comes storming outside.

"What's the matter Captain Hitsugaya? Did you lose your Vice Captain, _again_?" The white haired young Taichou scowls, crossing his arms.

"Seen her?" he asks, and Sani shakes her head. She then says,

"She likely went drinking last night with the guys again." Hitsugaya sighs, and then he nods at Sani and shunpoes away. Sani heads back toward the 6th division barracks, a light breeze passes through the air as she walks, choosing not to shunpo. She's been the 3rd seat of the 6th division for about a month now, and her best friend Ranami is in the 10th division, but 4th seat. They had met in the Shinigami Academy and had hit it off quite quickly, and have been best friends since.

She's currently in charge, as both Captain Kuchiki and Vice Captain Abarai have traveled to the world of the living to retrieve her captain's sister, Rukia. Sani settles behind Captain Kuchiki's desk, starting on the rather large pile of paperwork sitting on its surface.

* * *

In the 10th division Captain's office, 4th seat Ranami Sotana, who prefers to go by Rana, starts on the pile of paperwork while her captain tries to locate his once again missing vice-taichou. She's partway through a rather tall pile, when suddenly a messenger comes in, bowing and bearing a scroll stamped with the third division wax seal. Ranami frowns, asking,

"Can I help you?" and the young girl nods, handing her the scroll, then, with a nervous wave, scurries off. Ranami notices it's addressed to her so she opens it.

 _Dear R. Sotana,_

 _"I request the presence of yourself and your Captain in my office later tonight, time of 5 o'clock._

 _Appreciated,_

 _Gin Ichimaru, Captainof the 3_ _rd_ _division._

Rana's eyes widen, what would the 3rd Captain want with her? She sets the scroll on the desk, and resumes signing the paperwork for her Captain. He finally returns, half an hour later, half walking and half dragging a very hung over Matsumoto, who collapses dramatically into a chair. When Toshiro sits down, Ranami hands him the scroll, then she sits down, the scroll still holding her gaze. Toshiro reads the letter, and then nods,

"We will go as requested." He says, and she nods, feeling a little nervous. Her Captain then sends her on some errands, including getting some hangover medicine.

That night, Rana and her Captain shunpo across the grounds to the 3rd division, talking quietly as they wait upon arriving. Captain Ichimaru soon calls them inside as well as dismissing his other officers, save for his Vice Captain, Izuru Kira. He motions to them a bit to sit down, which they politely decline. Gin nods, fox grin still in place. He says,

"After submitting a request to the Captain Commander Yamamoto, which he's now approved, I am now giving it to you. I wish to promote Miss Sotana to the 3rd seat of my division. Do you accept?" Hitsugaya's eyes widen, as do Rana's. She looks down and then at her Captain, who nods at her, though looking a little sad, Gin can see her nervousness, and he nods at her to continue. Ranami takes a breath, then says,

"I would be honored, Captain Ichimaru." She returns to the 10th division along with Hitsugaya so that she can pack her belongings to move to the 3rd. When she's in her room, she packs everything, and then looks around. She then goes to say bye to her former Taichou and Fukutaichou. Rangiku grabs her into tight hug, saying,

"You better visit!" and Rana nods, chuckling. Hitsugaya escorts her back, his mouth in a frown. He doesn't really trust Gin, but knows better than to voice what he just suspects. At the barracks, Gin shows her to her new room, and pats her lightly a bit on the shoulder before leaving.

* * *

A couple days later, Sani looks up from a book she's reading, having gotten in all the paperwork needed, when Captain Kuchiki comes in, looking exhausted.

"Where is Vice Captain Abarai?" she asks, and he sinks into his chair, his arms on the desk, and his head down on them, which makes Sani frown.

"4th division." Comes the reply, muffled by his arms. Captain Kuchiki then lets silence resume, not even lifting his head, which is odd, he never gets upset, or angry to the point of acting this way. Sani bites her lip, going over, and moving so that she is behind her captain, and gently lays her hands on his shoulders. Byakuya tenses at her touch, but Sani doesn't pull away, and, she starts to gently massage his shoulder muscles, tight with tension. After several minutes, the noble begins to relax; tense muscles in his shoulders begin to loosen. Byakuya suddenly takes her hand, bringing her over to the futon, where he sits down, bringing her with him. She hesitates, both nervous and confused. Then she moves her hands to his shoulders again, resuming a gentle massage. Byakuya's eyes soon flutter closed, her touch relaxing him. Soon he moves to lie down and actually lays his head on her lap, where she begins to run her fingers through his midnight hair. She can't believe he's allowing her to do things the normally stoic noble would never even think of.

' _He must be more exhausted than I thought.'_ She realizes. She soon notices a soft sigh escape the noble's lips, and she realizes he's fallen asleep, to the feel of her fingers through his hair. She sighs quietly, watching the sleeping noble,

' _Oh Byakuya, your broken soul speaks to me, and in tears._ ' he shifts slightly, silky bangs falling over his eyes as he sleeps. His head turns a bit, and Sani is surprised to see a lone tear make its way down his cheek. She bites her lip, then whispers,

"It's alright, Captain." And to her surprise, his features relax. She's also still in thought about what Rana had told her last night, her promotion to 3rd division under Gin Ichimaru, at 3rd seat. She had also visited Toshiro the night before as well, and she'd noticed he seemed distracted. She also knows he doesn't trust Gin, and knowing that his childhood best friend is now serving under him is unsettling. She looks back down at her sleeping captain, wishing he was more friendly, and open, instead of closed off and silent. She knows a great deal of it is due to the loss of his beloved wife, and she is also sure, well, hopes she's sure, that he's bothered about what's going on with his adopted sister, Rukia. Sani relaxes against the back of the futon, careful not to wake her sleeping Taichou. She smiles a little at how peaceful he looks when sleeping, such a serene look on his face. She soon manages to unwind his silk scarf, which she sees has sweat stains on the inside of it, deciding to take a risk, she gently takes a hold of Taichou Kuchiki's shoulder and shakes it.

"Captain," she says softly, "Captain, you should clean up a little, and then you can come back and sleep, alright?" he stirs, groaning softly, slate grey eyes fluttering open. She can tell he isn't very alert or awake.

"Can you manage, or would you prefer help?" she asks softly, and he stands a bit slowly, and then holds out his hand to her. She nods and gets up; leading him out to the captain, and vice captain bathing springs. Byakuya undoes his haori, and Sani steps up behind him, gently pulling it off his shoulders. She then grabs a towel, as he removes his hakamas, and she stays close to him as he steps into the water, she sits on the edge as he settles into the steaming bath, closing his eyes as he rests against her knees. She cups a hand and uses it to lightly trickle water over his shoulders, her touches gentle and soft. She won't move far; because of how thoroughly exhausted the man is. She's worried he may collapse.

She urges him to lean forward a little and she starts to lather soap into his long tresses. She smiles a little at the soft purr type sound that escapes his throat as she massages his scalp. She rinses the soap out, he then settles back against her legs after she washes his back and shoulders for him. It takes a short time for him to finish washing, and then he stands and exits the pool, as he does, he sways a little, and Sani wraps a fresh robe around him as well as an arm, in concern. She says softly,

"You're weak from exhaustion; hold onto me so we can shunpo, alright?" with a nod, Byakuya wraps an unsteady arm around her shoulders, and she quickly grabs the linen bag she had put his shihakusho in, and she shunpoes them back across the Soul Society to her family's manor. When they arrive, she hands the bag to a young maid, and then, leads the unsteady noble to her rooms. The poor man is nearly dead on his feet he's so tired. She offers him one of her late father's sleep kimonos, letting him change into it in the room, while she slips to her bathing room, for a quick wash and change.

When she returns, Byakuya is sitting on her bed, almost asleep. With an amused, yet concerned smile, she pulls back the blankets and urges him to lie down. As she gets up, he suddenly grabs her sleeve, and when she turns, she is shocked to see the proud Kuchiki noble looking so sad and vulnerable, she's also sure he isn't all that aware of his actions. She nods, sitting back on the bed, and, when she lies down he does as well, moving so that he can rest his head on her shoulder. Unsure at first, she then wraps an arm around him and watches him drift back to sleep, again a lone tear sneaks down his cheek. Before she realizes, she's reached out and wiped if from his cheek, pulling the blanket up over them and closing her eyes as well.

The next morning, she wakes up to find Byakuya sitting up in bed, chin on his knees, looking almost lost.

"Captain Kuchiki?" she asks softly, and he turns to look at her. He says,

"How did I get here?" and she softly tells him about how she cared for him all the previous night. He nods some,

"Arigatou." He says softly. She sits up,

"I had your shihakusho washed and your scarf specially cleaned." He nods still lost in thought.

"Where is this?" he then asks, and she swallows, and then says,

"At my family's manor." He looks at her suspiciously; not a one of the thirteen guard squads, know her surname, her past is a troubled one so she kept it a guarded secret. She says quietly,

"I am the last heiress of the Ukishira family." His eyes widen. Everyone that'd known that family believed they had all been killed. Pulling her knees to her chin, as she wraps blanket around herself, she begins to tell him how she survived. When she finishes, she wipes her eyes, looking down at her hands. Byakuya watches her, every thing he'd known about the Ukishira family had been pretty much false, and it'd been a shock to hear the truth. Sani looks up, startled, as she feels a hand come to rest at her shoulder, as an arm had been wrapped around her. She looks up at him, but the expression on his face is unreadable. Sani hesitates, and then, leans against him, her head on his shoulder. Byakuya watches her, unsure of the feelings stirring inside him after so long. He looks out the window, his hand slowly rubbing her back as she cries into his chest.

* * *

That night, Rana sighs as she returns to her bunk, flopping onto her bed and setting her zanpakuto on the floor. She had been working like crazy running so many errands for her new captain, and she's tired. She drags herself to her feet, taking her sash off, letting her hakamas drop to the floor. She grabs a towel, tossing it over her shoulder as she undoes her haori, walking toward the bathroom for a shower. As she goes to turn on the water, she senses someone and turns, finding her captain staring at her, as he leans against the doorframe. She startles, and his usual fox grin widens and his eyes crinkle.

"I apologize; I didn' think ya'd be, well, 'alf dressed." She can hear how his voice sounds amused. She makes sure she's covered, and she says,

"Did you need something?" He shakes his head,

"Nothin' important, I jus' wanted ta see how ya were." She blushes, looking at her hands. Gin chuckles and raises her chin, saying,

"Shy, that's cute. I like it." And he shunpoes from the room. Rana stares, an unsure expression on her face, and then she shakes her head and gets into the bath-room, starting her shower, a million thoughts racing through her mind. Afterwards, a cup of green tea on the table in front of her, Rana brushes and braids her long dark red hair, wondering.

The next day she and Sanishu meet for lunch, and they turn a bit, looking up when vice captain Kira comes over to them soon after,

"Central has decided about Rukia." He says, and their eyes widen. Kira kneels on the ground, saying,

"They said that she's to be executed in twenty five days." Sani and Rana are shocked, executed for giving her powers to help someone?

"That seems a bit extreme." Rana says, and Kira shrugs,

"It is their decision; Rukia knew the risks of what she did." Sani stays quiet as she listens to them, her mind in a blur. Kira soon heads off, Ranami with him as she'd been told her their Taichou was looking for her. Sani gets up, retrieving her sash that she had set down with her zanpakuto from the grass, heading back to her division. It takes her a while, as she'd chosen to walk instead of shunpo. She finds Renji, glaring at the paperwork on his desk as if it were about to get up and attack him.

"It won't bite you, you know." She says, smirking as she watches Renji with a dark brow raised. She laughs as he just grumbles, and dips a quill into an inkpot and starts to write. Sani starts making some tea, preparing her captain's favorite, it's the time of day he usually has tea, and Sani sometimes joins him. Ever since the night at her home, and the conversation that next day, she and Byakuya have been awkward around each other.

She gets a tray with a ceramic pot, two cups, and a small plate of light cookies she had made, a recipe of her late grandmother's. She pours the boiling water into the pot with the tea leaves, letting it steep while she rinses the kettle, and puts it back on the shelf. She then picks up the tray, balancing it carefully as she lets go with one hand so she can prop herself to get up from her kneeling position, as her left leg had fallen asleep. She hands a cup to Renji as she passes, and he nods at her and sips it, then sets it down.

"Captain Kuchiki?" she calls softly, knocking on the frame of the sliding screen doors.

"Come in." the soft baritone answers. Sani opens the door, stepping inside, as she expertly balances the tray with one hand while closing the door with the other. It seems like forever before he says something, and she kneels down, setting the silver tray on the low table he's kneeling beside over in the corner of his office. He looks up as she does, his steel grey eyes thoughtful. She pours the tea into two cups, and she sets the plate of cookies between them.

"Sani." He says, making her look up in surprise.

"I just, wanted to thank you for the other night, and for being honest with me about your past." Sani nods, looking down, which makes some of her raven hair slide down over her face, hiding it. Byakuya finds himself reaching out, and brushing some of her hair behind her ear, which makes her look up, again. And then, not really sure why, Byakuya finds himself leaning forward, brushing his lips over her own, urged on by something even he isn't sure of. She hesitates, and then finds herself replying, his so soft kiss capturing her, her eyes fluttering closed. Byakuya makes a soft sound of approval, moving a hand to the back of her neck, as he deepens the kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip, and asking entrance. Sani finds herself melting into the soft kisses, parting her lips to allow him. When they finally part, both are lightheaded and breathless, the feelings still washing over them. Sani closes her green eyes, lost in thought, so many emotions swirling in her mind. Without realizing it, she sighs, as she touches her lips, eyes still closed. Byakuya watches her, his own mind's tumblingthoughts confusing him. He can't even explain what compelled him to kiss her. When she heads out later, he doesn't say anything, just as confused as she is.

* * *

Rana finds her captain wandering outside near the barracks, seemingly deep in thought, his usual fox grin is absent. He turns when he senses her; the grin covers his lips once again.

"Captain, is something wrong?" she asks, and he just shakes his head. With a nod to his left, she walks over, joining him in his wandering. Rana frowns a bit, she wants to ask him what's bothering him, but she's afraid to. She figures that it's to do with Rukia's impending execution. They end up just walking around to random places for a couple of hours, before finally returning to the 3rd division barracks, and the big living area. The two of them sit on the rug by the fireplace; Gin starts a fire, and she makes some tea for them both.

Gin hasn't told her, but he's watched her for most of the years she had been in the 10th division under Hitsugaya. He also knows that they are and were best friends back in Rugonkai, before becoming Shinigami. The two are still very close friends, almost like siblings. Rana steals a glance at her captain, true she has great respect for him, but she also has a secret crush on him, she's sure it is more than a crush though, the more she's around him, the stronger the feelings tend to get.

As they sit there, just talking quietly and gazing at the dancing flames, Rana finds herself shifting some, resting her head against Gin's shoulder, and sighing, with a light smile, the silver haired Taichou wraps an arm around her waist, keeping her at his side. He buries his nose in her dark red hair, the soft strands tickling him. Gin's nose wrinkles as he sniffs a bit, and she turns to look at him, smiling at his confusion as he sniffs at some of her hair in his hands.

"Mmm." He whispers, dropping the lock of hair in favor of bringing her nearer to him, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. Her eyes widen in surprise, but she smiles then, bringing him in for another kiss, deeper and longer this time. Gin's slim fingers tangle in her hair as his tongue explores her mouth, his other arm pulls her body into his, around her waist to keep them flush together. Rana moans softly at the contact and responds, adding almost an urgency and passion to the kisses. Gin lays her back on the rug; one hand undoing the sash that holds her haori closed and dropping it on the floor, gently and slowly pushing open her haori. She unties his sash, and he gets up on one arm to shrug it off, before claiming her mouth again. Soon the both of the haoris are on the floor, and the hakamas undone.

"Captain, I…" Kira says, coming into the room, and stopping short as he spots his captain and their 3rd seat on the hearth rug, haoris off and Gin's fingers under the waist sash of her hakamas. Kira clears his throat nervously; his cheeks and ears now tinged bright pink,

"I'll just… umm… go…" he swallows, "b-bye now…" he stutters and then backs out of the doorway, making a run for it. Gin and Rana sit up, pulling their haoris on, their cheeks pink. Gin clears his throat uneasily, and says,

"Maybe… maybe we should be more discreet, next time." Ranami blushes even more, nodding mutely as she reties her sash, and then the two of them head to their rooms.

* * *

A week or so later, it has been announced that Rukia's execution has recently been moved ahead, so now it's sooner than before. Sani and Rana have decided to work on getting stronger, and are currently training for bankai. They both possess an extremely powerful shikai, making them two of the strongest 3rd seats in the thirteen court guard squads. Sani has already mastered summoning the spirit that lives inside her zanpakuto, but Rana is having difficulties. She can summon hers, but can't get it to last very long. Sani is also worried about Renji, as he seems adamantly dead set against Rukia being executed, and she's worried about what he might try to do. They had recently heard that the method of execution is to be the Sokyoku, shocking close to everyone that knows Rukia. Sani has visited her a few times, but Rukia is never in the mood to talk much.

Right now the two friends are at the 3rd division training yard, they both tend to alternate the division they train at, since they enjoy training together.

"Sani, you in there?" Rana asks, waving a hand in front of her friend's face a bit, trying to get her attention. Sani startles, and then narrows her green eyes with a smirk.

"Alright, quit that already, would you." She pushes her long dark braid behind her as she gets into stance, facing Rana again, who's also smirking.

"Arise from the ashes, Fushichou!" she commands, lifting her arm and holding her zanpakuto in front of her almost the same way Byakuya does. A piercing cry calls out through the air as a fiery aura surrounds Sani. A bright, flaming outline of a huge crimson and gold phoenix appears behind her, sharp green eyes like her own stare at Rana intensely. The blade of Sani's zanpakuto now burns a brilliant crimson, and its hilt is now golden threaded, and the guard has a pair of golden wings that wind up to wrap around the bottom of the blade. Rana follows suit, and holds her own blade at her side, blade facing the ground,

"Merge with the shadows, Ankoku Ryuu!" Giant black dragon wings unfurl out of her shoulders, spreading wide, then wrapping loosely around her almost as if they are shielding her. Her blade turns black as night, silver dragon wings wrap around its hilt, extending at the tips to become the guard at the base of the blade. They move a bit like a dance, circling each other, looking for the right time to move. Several other Shinigami have appeared to watch, including both captains of the girls' divisions, the vice captains are there as well. Sani and Rana are evenly matched, as proved when they match blows of equal force. None of the present Shinigami notices the way that Aizen is watching the match with unusual interest. Sani suddenly stops; her eyes are closed as a surge of spiritual pressure emanates from her.

' _Now Sanishu, make us one.'_ Fushichou's voice whispers in her ear, and bright light surrounds her blade. Sani opens her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Bankai." She says confidently, and the firebird behind her screeches, and her eyes close again as the bird's wings envelop her. When the wings unfurl, Sani stands with her blade upright, the end of the hilt resting on one palm, her other palm sitting at the tip of the blade, and to everyone's surprise, she brings her hands closer, until they meet, and then she cups them and blows on them, which sends numerous razor sharp feathers scattering around her in almost a dance. She turns her eyes to Rana and the feathers race toward her, glinting in the sunlight. Byakuya is shocked; this is a great deal like his own Senbonzakura.

Sani smirks at Rana watching the feathers whirling around. She's also tiring, having been training all afternoon, and she lets out a laugh as Rana, entranced by the shining feathers, starts chasing after some. Gin's eyes crinkle as he laughs at his 3rd seat, and several other Shinigami chuckle also. In a few minutes Sani has had enough and dispels her bankai, making Rana pout a bit, which is until Gin calls her to go with him somewhere. Byakuya calls Sani over, and the two of them begin to walk, talking quietly.

"That was amazing Sani, I am very impressed." He says as they walk, and she blushes a bit, nodding.

"Arigatou, Captain Kuchiki." And he nods, the corners of his mouth curling into just a bit of a smile. She smiles too, and the end up finding themselves inside the courtyard outside the 6th division, and they settle beneath one of the many large Sakura trees, laying their zanpakuto's beside them. Rikichi soon notices them, and he brings out a tray of tea, setting it on the grass and bowing.

"Arigatou, Rikichi." Byakuya says and the youth nods, heading back inside to continue working. Byakuya and Sani both sip their tea, talking about Sani's bankai, his bankai and also about Renji as well, knowing how torn he is about what's currently happening with Rukia. Sani sighs a bit, staring into her tea. Renji is one of her best friends, and she wants to help him, but at the same time she doesn't want to go against Byakuya either, which would upset him, which makes their kiss once again run through her mind.

' _What did it mean? Could he really feel that way?'_ she wonders, staring out at a couple division members sparring in another part of the grounds. Byakuya finds himself watching her a bit, noticing the way she tilts her head ever so slightly as she watches the two others spar, studying their moves. How she absently reaches up now and then to tuck a stray lock of midnight hair behind an ear, how she sometimes sighs softly, seeming to be lost in thought, and he sips his tea again, his cheeks a very slight pink as he finds his thoughts starting to head in a direction that's getting inappropriate. Sani leans back against the tree, closing her eyes and just letting the soft breeze brush over her, trying to relax her sore muscles after the hard spar with Rana

* * *

"Yer getting' close now Rana. Ya should be able ta call yer bankai soon." Gin says as he and Rana lay on the roof of the 3rd division barracks, gazing up at the clouds idly passing by. Rana raises herself up on her arm a bit, looking at her Taichou.

"You really think so?" She asks, and he nods and smiles.

"Mos' definitely. Yer almos' there now." He says, and she grins too, nodding at him again. He slips an arm around her, rubbing her side a bit as she settles down again, now resting her head on his chest, one hand fiddling with the edge of his white haori. They haven't told anyone about their beginning relationship, though Gin thinks Aizen suspects something. Aizen knows him too well. She soon lifts her head, brushing her lips over his, which makes him open his crimson eyes just a bit. With a soft growl, he tightens his arm around her as he returns and deepens the kisses, his other hand threading into her hair as he holds her close. She smiles when they part for air, panting slightly as she snuggles down, her head resting back on his chest. As they lay there, Rana ends up drifting to sleep, and Gin suddenly finds a shadow has fallen over him and opens his eyes, crimson finding dark brown.

"Captain Aizen, nice ta see ya." He says, and the spectacled captain nods a bit and sits down.

"Gin, are you sure about getting close to this girl?" he asks, frowning some as he looks at Ranami. Gin subconsciously tightens his arm a little.

"Hai, I know tha' we can trust her. She's follow me anywhere I went ta, since I know she loves me." Aizen raises an eyebrow, but nods, soon heading off again, he'd promised Momo he'd have lunch with her. Gin watches him go and sighs a bit; the man is getting rather creepy with his surprise appearances. Gin lays back, letting himself drift off a bit too, his arm still around Ranami, keeping her close.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter one back up, hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know :)**

 **\- Sani.**


	2. Choosing Sides, Changing Lives

**Here is the second chapter of voice, fixed and re-posted. Hope you enjoy. This chapter does have a small lime at the end, so you are warned. The story is rated M for a reason.**

"Blah" **\- Talking**

'Blah' **\- Thinking**

 **Disclaimer:** Again I do not own Bleach, just my plot and characters.

* * *

Sighing, Sosuke Aizen lays down his calligraphy brush, chocolate eyes scanning the page in front of him. He's still thinking about seeing Gin on the rooftop a few days ago with his 3rd seat, Ranami. Gin seems to be getting rather close to the girl, and Aizen can't help being concerned about it. Laying the page aside, he spreads out a fresh sheet, touching the ivory tip of his brush to his lip as he contemplates, and then dips it into the inkwell at his elbow, and begins again, the brush moving smoothly over the page. He's halfway through a particularly difficult kanji when there's a knock on the door, and he sighs slightly, laying his brush down. He stands up and stretches a bit from sitting so long, and then picks up the black framed glasses from the desk, slipping them on and crossing the room to answer the door, letting a smile come to his lips when he sees its young Hinamori Momo.

"Come on in, Momo.' He says softly, moving to let her inside. She settles by the window, and the two of them talk for a while. When she falls asleep, he lays his warm robe over her small form, making sure that she is sound asleep, and then he slips out to meet Gin, having things to do before people start waking up.

* * *

Sani looks up from her work, startled at the scream that rings through the air. She drops her brush onto the desk and jumps up, grabbing her zanpakuto as she runs from the office. She meets up with Rana as she passes the 3rd division, and the two of them head toward the commotion they can hear. Their captains and vice captains are in meetings, well were supposed to be, and so both women freeze when they see the terrible sight before them. Momo is screaming and crying, her blade drawn as she runs at Izuru, and behind them, his body several feet above the ground, held to the wall by his own zanpakuto, is Sosuke Aizen. Gin is also there, and he's watching the scene with a frown. Momo is screaming desperately in her grief, and when she releases her zanpakuto, Toshiro suddenly arrives, shunpoeing between them and using his zanpakuto to stop both their blades. He orders the two arrested, and other officers start on taking Aizen's body down from the wall. Soon the 4th division captain, Retsu Unohana arrives, examining Aizen's body as it's laid on the ground. The Sieretei is soon in uproar as news of the murder spreads quickly. Sani and Rana say goodbye, and head back to their divisions with their captains, uneasy about what happened.

Sani follows quietly behind Byakuya, chewing her lip, thinking about Momo, knowing how distraught the girl must be, she idolized Aizen so much. Arriving at the division, she goes back over to her desk, thanking Rikichi who had been straightening up her papers and cleaned up her brush, the young man nods and bows, heading out. Sani smiles slightly, as she watches him, deciding to talk later to Byakuya about promoting Rikichi to 3rd seat along with herself, she has seen joint 3rd seats before. 13th captain Ukitake has had joint 3rd seats since his vice captain, Kaien Shiba died years ago. Kaien was a good friend of hers, and because of that, Jushiro Ukitake had become like an uncle to her as well, she's very close to him, and she had also recently found out he was a friend of her mother's, back when she was alive, and had also been made her godfather, which she was happy to discover, which only made them closer as an uncle and niece, he's always looked out for her. She makes a note to herself to pay him a visit later on, knowing his illness has not been treating him well lately, and also help him fend off both Sentaro and Kiyone, his 3rd seats. He adores them, and they get along very, very well, but they can be a bit overbearing at the same time, which can be a bit taxing on him when his health is down. Shaking her head a bit, she pushes herself out of her memories, and starts working again.

Later on when she brings tea in Byakuya, she's invited to join him, and as they settle at the table, they talk a bit about Aizen's murder, and how Momo must be taking it, and what had happened between Momo and Izuru as well. Sani sips her tea quietly, she's wondering how Rana is doing, she knows as well that Rana and Izuru are pretty good friends, and that Izuru has opened up more since she's been there in the division. Sani finds herself watching him mostly as they talk, her redheaded best friend is so upset about the execution of his childhood friend, and his reckless fight against the one Ryoka upset her greatly, he was so badly hurt from it, and though she was mad at Byakuya for putting Renji in the 6th division's holding cell, she knows it's to keep him out of trouble. She has visited him once so far, an she can see how troubled he is by Rukia's execution, the closer it gets the more riled he seems to be, and the noble as well is also troubled, but she can see him hiding it, and she sighs a little, wishing he would tell them more about what he's thinking about. She reaches over, putting a hand on Byakuya's arm when he sighs.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asks, and he sighs and hangs his head a bit, silently willing himself to calm down his swirling reaitsu, which he had just noticed, but he doesn't push Sani's hand away either.

"Captain, what is the word on the Ryoka?" she asks, turning to Byakuya, who sighs. Referring to the five humans that had befriended Rukia in the world of the living who have now broken into the Sieretei trying to rescue her, and they seem to be causing a lot of mayhem. One of them is a soul reaper, the one Rukia had given her powers to and the one Renji had fought, and with him are his three friends with high spiritual pressure, two other males and a female. Byakuya sets down his cup, saying softly,

"Still haven't been found, but from what I've heard, Ikkaku has been beaten, so has Zaraki, both by the same Ryoka, they have a young 4th division member hostage as well. Ichimaru's failure to dispatch them at the gate is causing a right mess." He sighs, and they continue talking some. Suddenly though Byakuya sets his cup down, looking at the window facing the Repentance Center, and then suddenly he grabs Senbonzakura and takes off, leaving a confused Sani sitting at the table.

"That was strange." She murmurs. She fishes her tea, and takes the dishes to the kitchen, checking on Rikichi on her way back to the office afterward, wondering where Byakuya took off to. She's about to sit down and continue working, when she feels her captain's reaitsu swell dangerously by the Repentance Center and she frowns, have the Ryoka really gotten that far?

Later on when he comes back to the division, he looks tired and frustrated, and he sinks tiredly into his chair. Sani sets down the folders she was carrying.

"Are you alright?" she asks, and he just nods a little. She comes over, after checking the halls to be sure no one will bother them, and she rests her hands on his shoulders. He looks up at her, and she smiles and gently unweaves his kinseikan from his raven hair, laying it on the desk. She then puts a fresh log on the fire to keep the room warm, and then returns to the noble's side, starting to gently massage his shoulders a bit. When he starts to relax, she leads him over to the rug by the fire, laying his scarf over a chair when he unwinds the garment and hands it to her. She smirks a bit as he groans a little, leaning into her hands as she again starts to massage his shoulders and back. They have been doing this more regularly the last few days, staying behind in the captain's quarters where they talk and relax, and she often gives him her massages, which he has come to very much enjoy. Byakuya rolls his shoulders slowly, thoroughly enjoying the relaxing massage, feeling his nerves and tension ebbing away. They are slowly beginning to accept there is something between them, but being the shy, conservative people they are, they've agreed to move slowly.

"Hey!" Sani yelps playfully when Byakuya suddenly pulls her down beside him, and he gazes deeply into her eyes, and then slowly moves closer, his lips brushing hers. She wraps her arms around him, returning and then deepening his kisses, smiling at him when they part. Byakuya pulls her close, nuzzling into her hair as they lay down in the 'nest' of blankets Sani had made by the fire. She smiles too, snuggling against his chest, and as they night continues, they end up drifting to sleep there by the fire, curled up in the blankets, and in each other's arms.

* * *

Rana sets down tea that night, sitting beside Gin at the fireside; she notices his crimson eyes are slightly open as he gazes into the fire, seemingly lost in thought. She knows that Izuru's imprisonment is bothering him, and Aizen's murder is as well, it disturbs her too. The man was a bit strange in her opinion, she wasn't afraid of him per se, but she did notice the looks he tended to give her whenever he saw her and Gin together. Sighing, she sips her tea, wondering what her Taichou is thinking.

"Gin?" she asks, using his first name, as he had given her permission due to their forming relationship. He turns to look at her, the slightest hint of crimson still visible beneath his nearly closed eyelids.

"Ah, gomen, I was jus' thinkin' is all." He says, relaxing some. They too felt the 6th division captain as he flared his reaitsu, and are also surprised to think the Ryoka had gotten that far. Rana asks,

"What will happen now?" and Gin says,

"I'm goin' ta visit Izuru shortly, ta make sure he's alrigh' in there." She nods, setting down her cup on the tray sitting near them. Gin doesn't add that he also has to make sure Aizen's letter is placed where it can be found and given to Momo, so that things can continue in motion. Rana asks if she can come as well when he goes to see Izuru, so he nods.

A bit later, they head down to the cell where Izuru has been confined, and they find him sitting by the wall and hugging his knees, calling himself a monster for raising his blade against Momo.

"I bet ya wan' out of 'ere…" Gin says, startling Izuru, and making Rana look at him with wide eyes as he steps forward. Izuru watches him unlock the cell, and he hesitates, and then follows his captain and the 3rd seat out of the cell block. They're on their way across rooftops when they're suddenly confronted by icy cold reaitsu, and they turn to find Toshiro glaring at Gin. Rana and Izuru back up a bit, watching the two silent Captains facing each other.

"I'm glad I found you before Momo did." Toshiro says lowly, anger evident on his young features. Gin says nothing, just continues to watch, which angers the 10th captain further. He reaches a hand back to grab Hyorinmaru from his back, when suddenly Momo is here, clutching a letter in one hand and crying, and Rana remembers their quick stop at the 5th division, wondering if it had to do with that letter. Rana keeps Izuru back with her as they watch the three people in front of them. Momo is nearly hysterical, going on about what she had read in the letter, and to their shock, she then pulls Tobiume on Toshiro, surprising the young man as well. Toshiro is forced to defend himself, but he refuses to attack his childhood friend. Finally though, he has no choice but to render her unconscious for her own good, and that's when he notices her hands, they're now bleeding from holding her zanpakuto so tightly. He growls in anger, drawing Hyorinmaru and saying he's going to kill Gin. Rana and Izuru watch as Gin is forced to draw Shinso to counter, and the two captains begin a fast, furious fight, their reaitsu thick in the air.

"Look out, Izuru!" Rana yells as Toshiro's great ice dragon races toward Gin, and though they both try to get out of the way, ice floods the area, and Izuru is caught in it, as is the hems of Rana's hakamas. She kneels beside Izuru, the two of them watching the fight. When Toshiro deflects Shinso, Gin laughs at him and says he shouldn't have, but Rangiku arrives in time to stop it from reaching Momo. Gin comes over and he frees Izuru and Rana from the ice, and they soon leave, and Toshiro picks up Momo at the same time, taking her to the 10th division barracks.

"Rana, can ya please not tell anyone what ya saw t'night?" Gin says, surprising her, but because she is loyal to him, she nods, as does Izuru. It's right about that time that a hell butterfly arrives telling of not only Momo's escape from prison, but of Izuru's, and even Renji has escaped as well. Rana chews her lip, knowing Renji escaping and vanishing is going to upset Sani.

* * *

Over the next three days, things in the Sieretei are extremely tense. Byakuya is livid at the fact that not only did the Ryoka escape him, he was helped by his old 'nemesis' as he calls her, Yoruichi Shihoin. Also, the 12th captain, Kurotsuchi was also defeated by a Ryoka, and a Quincy at that. Three of the four Ryoka have now been captured, and Ichigo, the fourth, is missing. Renji is still missing as well. Rana and Izuru, both with instructions from Gin, head to the Central 46 area and are to their surprise, let inside, where they find that the entire Central 46 has been slaughtered. They're in one of the room's shadows when Toshiro and his busty vice captain arrive to find the same scene, while at the same time, the other Taichous are gathering up at the Sokyoku hill for the execution. Izuru then leads them in a chase away from central, while Rana heads down deeper where she was told to meet Gin. Izuru leads them on for a bit and then Toshiro doubles back when he brings up Momo, who is currently in the chamber with the slain council, looking around in shock.

"Momo, would ya come inside wit' me, I wan' ta show ya somethin'…" he says, beckoning her. Rana quietly watches as Momo hesitates, and then she follows Gin. Rana follows as well, she isn't sure what he is going to do, but she trusts him, so she remains quiet. Gin leads them deeper into Central's living quarters and inside one inner building, and as Rana watches, he tells Momo someone wants to meet her, and when she turns around, there stands Sosuke Aizen, alive and well. Rana's eyes widen, and Gin comes over, slipping his arm around her. Aizen glances at them, but says nothing, focused on Momo. The girl is crying into his chest as she is so happy he's alive. Aizen consoles her a few moments, and then, to Rana's shock, he suddenly impales her with Kyoka Suigetsu. Rana clings to Gin's arm a bit, but he reassures her, and as they're leaving the cold building where Momo now lays, Toshiro arrives. Rana looks away, unable to face her old friend after what she had just seen.

 _'Gomen Toshiro, but I am staying with Gin. It may seem wrong to you, but to me it feels right to stay with him, he's where I belong_.' She sighs a little, unable to say it out loud, and unable to even look at Toshiro still, who is staring in his shock. She listens as he confronts Aizen, and then his anguished yell when he finds Momo. Rana peeks around Gin when Toshiro activates his Bankai and charges at Aizen, only to be struck down. Right then 4th captain Unohana, and her vice captain, Isane arrive, frowning at the scene.

"Captain Aizen, no, you are no longer worthy of being called captain. Traitor Sosuke Aizen." She says as Isane hurries to check on Momo and Toshiro. Aizen merely smiles, beginning his explanation of some of the things he's done, especially about his zanpakuto, while at the same time, Ichigo has just arrived, and he has incredibly, stopped the Sokyoku, and is now fighting Byakuya, Sani off to the side watching her Taichou as he battles. Aizen and Gin soon leave, and as Unohana draws Minazuki to transport Toshiro and Momo to the 4th division, Isane casts a location kido first, discovering that Aizen and Gin are on their way over to the Sokyoku hill, and then she casts a second kido, using it to announce the treason to the Taichous, and their Fukutaichous and seated officers. Sani pales when she hears it, Byakuya and Ichigo's battle has just ended as it was announced, and she turns to see the three traitors arrive on the hill with Renji and Rukia. She gasps as she sees Rana standing with Gin.

 _'Is she… in this too?_ ' she wonders, her green eyes stinging a bit with tears. Rana looks over at her as she looks back up, and then she looks away again, holding onto Gin's hand. Sani chews her lip, watching as the three men face Renji and Rukia. Aizen orders Renji to drop Rukia and leave, but he refuses. Rana soon goes over to Sani, the two standing together. They watch as Renji continues to refuse, and Aizen attacks him, the loud clang of their zanpakuto's meeting ringing through the air. Renji is knocked to the ground, making Sani's eyes widen, but she doesn't dare move, not wanting to be attacked herself. Renji continues to resist, and he's struck repeatedly by Aizen, who even stops his blade… with his bare hand.

Ichigo soon arrives to help, but he too is struck down, his blade is also stopped by Aizen's bare hand, this time it's actually just his finger. Renji is struck down again as well. Rukia yells their names, but Aizen hauls her up by the red prison collar still around her neck, and drags her away a bit. When the other Ryoka suddenly arrive, Gin turns, and he freezes them in place with his reaitsu, making them unable to move or even get up. Sani has tears in her eyes again, she wants to run to Renji's side, but knows she can't, so she chews her lip, and stays beside Rana. Aizen stops as he turns to face them, and he proceeds to tell them about when Urahara creating something called the Hogyoku to break the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow, and how he then feared it too dangerous, and then he hid it to keep it from falling into the wrong hands, and then proceeds to produce a vial, transforming his arm into a horrible, clawed green limb as several green, spiked barbs erupt out from the ground, and he pulls the Hogyoku from Rukia's chest, stunning Rana and Sani, as well as Ichigo, and Rukia herself. Renji is unconscious. He then holds Rukia out away from himself.

"I have no further use for you. Kill her, Gin." Gin grins wider, and draws Shinso.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." He says, and the blade extends rapidly. Before anyone can blink, a violent and sudden spray of blood hits the ground. To Sani's horror, Byakuya is standing there, Rukia tucked safely under his arm, and Shinso protruding from his chest. Rukia starts screaming for her brother, and Sani doesn't even realize she has also screamed, until she feels Rana kneel beside her. Right then several other captains and vice captains arrive. Shuehi Hisagi is restraining his captain, Kaname Tosen, Gin is restrained by Rangiku, and Aizen is restrained by both Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Rana looks at them, and then she finds herself standing up and moving to Gin's side. Sani and several others gasp at this, and Sani shakes her head, crying, and she looks at Rana sadly, her eyes begging her, and Rana looks down, stepping closer to Gin.

"R-Rana…" she says, but Rana doesn't answer, nor does she meet her eyes. Gin apologizes to both Aizen for getting caught, and then to Rangiku for exactly what the others aren't sure. But as Aizen begins to laugh, the sky tears open, revealing several Menos. Yoruichi yells at Soi Fon to get away, and as the others all jump away as well, three columns of golden light fall from the sky. One surrounds Aizen, a second falls around Tosen, and the third surrounds Gin and Rana. Aizen glances at them, and Gin nods, tightening his arm, and Rana leans into him, watching as the light lifts them away from the others. Rana looks down at Sani, as she finally meets her best friend's eyes, she mouths

'Gomen, Sani. I belong here.' To her, and Sani sniffles, watching sadly as her friend vanishes with the three traitors. When the sky closes, the 4th division floods the area, and Sani runs over to Rukia and Byakuya as he's gently lain down and surrounded by a medical field for treatment. Sani wraps an arm around Rukia, and sadly they both watch as their friends and family are treated. They also see the female Ryoka treating Ichigo as well, and when Byakuya calls Rukia over, Sani watches quietly, and then she moves to Renji's side, and gently lifts his hand, holding it in hers.

Later on, once patients have been moved to the 4th division, Sani is sitting in the hospital room where both Renji and Byakuya are laying, both sedated in sleep. Rukia is asleep at her brother's bedside, but Sani has not been able to sleep, she keeps replaying what happened, watching her best friend disappear with the three traitors. Shocked she would even make that kind of choice. She soon gets up, deciding to go and visit Toshiro and Momo, both also in the same room. Toshiro is also under sedation, but Momo, due to severe trauma and the stress on her mind, has fallen into a coma. She settles between their beds, beginning to softly talk to them a bit, she has no idea how to tell Toshiro both about Momo's condition, and about Rana leaving with Gin to Hueco Mundo. She sighs, leaning back into the chair; things are just so messed up.

She looks over as a silently fluttering hell butterfly catches her attention, and she takes it onto her finger, feeling a little tense. She then relaxes though when she hears Rikichi's voice, giving an update on the division, and she smiles a little at it, yes he does definitely deserve the promotion, he is doing remarkably well in their absence.

"How are they?" Sani asks when Unohana comes in. The older woman says softly as she checks them both,

"It's in their hands now; captain Hitsugaya though is doing very well. I expect he should be awaking later on today." Sani nods, watching her check Momo as well.

"Arigatou, Captain Unohana." The woman nods, heading from the room after laying a very gentle and reassuring hand on Sani's shoulder. After visiting a while, Sani returns to the other room, finding Rukia is now awake, watching her brother and her friend sleep.

"Hey Ru, did Unohana come in?" Rukia nods and Sani sits down with her, the two girls talking a bit as they keep an eye on the sleeping men.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asks softly, and Sani looks up at her.

"Gomen, I only meant… with Rana leaving and all." Sani nods, chewing her lip.

"I'm still trying to get over the shock that she did it. I didn't realize she wanted to be with him quite as strongly as this." Rukia nods, putting a hand on Sani's shoulder.

"You have all of us, we'll help each other." She says, and Sani nods, thanking her. Sani then asks,

"How are Ichigo and the others?" and Rukia says softly,

"Heading home tomorrow I think, they seem fine enough, but I think I might… stay here this time for a while and recover my reaitsu. I just have to tell Ichigo." Sani nods some. They also end up talking about their friend Kaien, as his younger brother Ganju was one of the ones helping Ichigo and his friends. Sani knows how hard it was for Rukia the night Kaien had died, it was devastating for all of them. Jushiro had taken it hard as well, as he had come to see Kaien like a son, and he still has not taken a new vice captaihn.

"Mmnn…" they both hear a bit later and look over, seeing Renji's garnet eyes flutter open and he lets a groan escape his lips as he looks around.

"Hey Ren, thank Kami you're alright." Sani says as she and Rukia go over to see him. He smiles as they take his hands, and he gives them a squeeze. He then asks,

"Captain, is he..?" while looking over at the unconscious noble, and Rukia says,

"Nii-sama is fine. He was hurt badly, but he's recovering well." Renji nods, relaxing again.

"That's good." He says, settling back as both girls sit by his bed. When Renji's a little more awake and alert, Unohana comes in to check him, and she smiles. Once he's given the okay, Rukia and Sani help him clean up and change into a fresh yukata, and they brush and braid his thick, crimson hair, he prefers it that way so that when he's sleeping so it won't tangle. He lays back then as Hanataro brings in lunch for him, checking out his vitals and wounds before leaving. Rukia and Sani eat with him, talking together, and hoping the noble will wake up soon too. Right as they're talking about Ichigo and the others leaving tomorrow, Byakuya stirs awake.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia says happily, moving to his side and taking his hand. His slate gray eyes blink some as he tries to focus, and then he relaxes when he sees his sister, Sani and Renji all smiling at him.

"You had us worried for a while there." Sani says softly, leaning over to take his other hand. Byakuya gazes up at her, seeing the concealed emotion in her green eyes, and it makes him smile a bit inside. He settles back as Unohana comes in to check on him, and she gives him the okay as well. Soon there's a light knock on the door and Sani gets up to answer it.

"I am glad to see you are well, Lord Byakuya." A woman's voice says softly. Byakuya relaxes when she comes into view and he recognizes his female head of staff, Sukina. Her long red-blonde hair hangs in a thick braid down her back, her warm, and only very slightly weathered features kind and gentle, and in her arms is a fresh Yukata and things from the manor. Byakuya nods,

"Arigatou, Suki. I am grateful for your thoughtfulness. Are things well at the manor?" she nods and sets the stuff down, bowing politely.

"Hai, everything is well. When should we expect your return?" Byakuya says softly,

"In a few weeks or so I would think. I would have to talk to Unohana, as I was quite severely injured. Arigatou, again." Sukina smiles and bows again, heading out after waving at everyone. Rukia and Sani smile.

"She's a very nice woman." Sani says, and Byakuya nods.

"Hai, she has been in my household for many years now. Her mother was head of staff before her. As was her grandmother before that. Her husband is actually my head of personal security." Sani nods,

"Sayuki is the same for me." And Byakuya nods. Once he's cleaned up and relaxed, they talk and visit for a while longer, and then Rukia and Sani head home to let the two men rest, though Sani checks on Toshiro once more before leaving, visiting with him a bit as well. As she leaves, she gazes out the window, wondering if Rana is happy with the choice she made.

* * *

Rana looks around the vast, dark desert from the white tower she stands on. Hueco Mundo as she has found, is a place of eternal night and cold. Gin and Aizen are inside the fortress with Tosen, the three of them discussing who knows what. She had wanted some air, so she told Gin she'd be back, and wandered away from them, and had found herself here. She leans on the edge, gazing out at the sands, noticing small hollows here and there, some trees that almost look as if made of crystal or glass and some rocks. The wind blows her hair behind her as she looks around, wondering what it is Aizen plans to do out here. Gin soon finds her there and comes over, pulling her close.

"Are ya comin' inside?" he asks, and she nods, letting him lead her. They go back inside to where they see Aizen sitting on a stone throne, and Tosen near him, Aizen says,

"Rana, you have proven yourself loyal to Gin, will you stay with us?" and she nods. Aizen nods too as she does and he begins to tell her his plans. Later on, she heads out with Gin into the desert; they're searching for the right Adjuchas, Vasto Lordes and a few Gillians to make into Arrancars.

"Are we looking for anything, I mean anyone specific?" she asks, and Gin says,

"Tha' all depends on their power levels and strengths." And she nods, walking with him, their cloaks drawn against the wind. One of the Adjuchas they come across turns out to be a panther type, and with him are five others, Gillian class, and they look to him as a leader. Gin makes a note of it, as he knows Aizen alone wants to be the one to talk to each potential Arrancar, as he had stated he wants to make sure his new army is the best, the strongest, for what he is preparing. They also make note of a lone pair walking through alone through the sands, avoiding places where other hollows live, and the reaitsu they give off is vast. Gin glances around and then pulls Rana closer, the reaitsu of those two making him almost uneasy. When the storm gets more and more intense, they end up abandoning their search for potentials, instead searching for a place they can hide and wait out the storm. They end up coming across a cave and head inside, using their reaitsus both to create a barrier over the door, and to make sure no other creatures are inside. Deeming it safe, they take off their cloaks and lay them on the ground, and Rana sits down while Gin gathers some materials together, and uses kido to start a fire to warm the cave. He then sits down and pulls her close, and she snuggles closer into his side.

 **\- Lime Start -**

"Not tha way I woulda planned it, but we go' some time alone." Gin says, and Rana smiles, allowing Gin to pull her close and claim her mouth with his own. Their bodies press together as the kisses intensify as their hands roam, fingers finding the edges of their haoris and pulling them open. Gin lets his head fall back as she trails kisses down his neck and over his chest, her warm lips setting his skin on fire. He soon lays her back as he pushes her haori open further, trailing his kisses down her throat. He brushes his fingers over her skin, the pad of one thumb rubbing at a nipple.

"Are ya... okay with this?" he asks, surprising her a little with his sincerity. She bites her lip, but then she nods, looking up into his crimson eyes.

"H-hai, I am." She says, her voice slightly breathy from the sensations he's creating in her. Gin smiles and leans down, lightly flicking his tongue over the taut nub, his hand slowly slides down her stomach to reach below, his fingers finding her moist, heated core. She moans, arching her back at the feeling. He kisses her as he does again, his voice and gentle touches reassuring her.

"G-Gin…" she moans, pushing her hips against his hand, and he smiles, taking her taut nipple back in to his mouth as his two fingers slip into her, making her gasp. He rubs her side reassuringly, giving her the time she needs to adjust to the feeling, and when she nods he moves his fingers, stroking and rubbing her from the inside. She cries out, her head falling back and her back arching as his thumb rubs the swollen nub, his fingers still playing inside her. He groans, his own cock twitching and throbbing at the sounds she's making, at how wet she feels on his fingers, how tight she clenches around them. Her breath soon starts coming in pants as he rubs the nub harder while probing and stroking his fingers inside her, her scent, her touch, everything she does driving him nearly insane with need. He sucks and tugs lightly at her nipple, soon kissing his way across to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

"S-so close... O-oh Kami Gin..." she moans, pushing her hips harder against his fingers. Gin moans too at the feeling, his cock leaking harder at her beautiful moans and sighs, and suddenly her hips buck up against his hand, her back arching beautifully as she cries out, clenching around his fingers tightly as her juices coat his hand. When he lays beside her she curls into him, panting a bit as she nuzzles close.

She then trails her own hand down over his stomach, caressing the bulge in his hakamas which makes him buck and moan, he's panting already just from the intensity of listening to her. She frees his length from the confining material, and with a soft hiss at the cooler air hitting his heated flesh, he moans as she takes him into her hand, her warm, curious fingers stroking almost experimentally. He moans louder, bucking harder into her hand, feeling so close already from her scent, her sounds, her everything. She tightens her grip only slightly, rubbing her thumbnail lightly at the slit, and with a few more strokes and light tugs at the swollen head, Gin releases with a loud cry, his seed coating her fingers and his own skin.

 **\- Lime End -**

"So beautiful…" he whispers, nuzzling into her neck, panting softly. She pulls their cloaks around the two of them, curling into Gin's chest.

"Well, at least Kira didn't interrupt us this time." She says with a light, teasing smirk, and Gin shakes his head and chuckles at her.

"Baka." He says affectionately, and she gives him a cute pout and then just smiles and snuggles close.

"Aishiteru yo, my beautiful." He then says, kissing her forehead. She gasps a bit, but then she smiles in contentment, snuggling down and closing her eyes, drifting to sleep to the sound of Gin's heartbeat, along with the memory of what they just shared, and his arm around her, keeping her close, while outside the winds continue to howl their solemn tune.

* * *

 **Well there's the second chapter, I hope to have a 3rd out soon. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**

 **\- Sani.**


End file.
